Under The Weeping Willow
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ash visit the grave of old friend. TearJerker!


Under the Weeping Willows  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Summary: Ash visit an old friend's grave. Tear-Jerker!   
  
A/N: They are events in the manga talk about here. Like Jesse and Jessica got together at the end. Those you haven't read the mange. It is good. You should go and read it. I hope you enjoy. Read and review if you like.   
  
Under The Weeping Willow  
  
((Ash's POV))   
  
It is beautiful at this time of the year. The leaves are just starting to turn and the air seems so clean. Heh, you like it because the apples were so crisp and sweet. I wonder if you get to taste apples like that all year around now. I wonder if you running along the rivers and streams. I wonder if you playing with other pikachus and pichus. I wonder if I get to see you again.   
  
Here it is...your....your..grave.   
  
This cold hollow ground is where you lie under the willow tree. You like this spot so much. I, Misty, Brook, and the other pokemon would have lunch here. Sometimes, I and you would sneak out of the house and looks at the stars. You would chase the fireflies and then let them go.   
  
Those were the happy times.   
  
I feel something wet against my cheek. I always seem to cry when I visit you. I cannot help it . . . I miss you so much. You were much more than a pokemon to me. You were my best friend. Sometimes, I would look back and wonder if I did this or done that without you.   
  
I remember you acting tired that day. I thought it was because you didn't get much sleep night before. The moment you collapsed . . . I knew. I knew something was wrong. I pick you up like so many years ago when I was a young trainer just starting out. I rush you to the nearest pokemon center. Nurse Joy took you into her arms and rush you to the back.   
  
For hours, I wait and hope that you were all right. I thought of all of the possible answers to your collapse. It could have been because you were exhausted or you catch the flu. The moment I saw Nurse Joy's face when she came to see me.   
  
She told me that you were dying. After hearing those little words, I don't remember much what she said after that. So many thoughts went through my head.   
  
IT WASN'T TRUE!  
  
IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!   
  
I SHOULD HAVE TAKE CARE OF YOU BETTER!  
  
YOU ARE FINE...THIS IS A MISTAKE!  
  
Most of all, I cried. Tears roll down my cheeks as I stare at the ceiling. After a few minutes or hours, I made it to the back of the pokemon center. The Doctor looks at me with a sad smile. I look at you. You looked so tired and your cheeks were so pale.  
  
The doctor told me what was wrong with you. Your body has turns against you and there was nothing I could do. The doctor says you have only a few months to live. I said I want to take you home. The doctor give me some painkillers . . . so, you wouldn't be in pain. I didn't want you in pain. I could fight battles, save the world, and get out of tight spots . . . but I could not save my best friend. It hurts . . . It hurts so much.   
  
I abandoned the current league I was working on and I took you home. I used my status as a Pokemon Master to try to cure you. Hope beyond hope that you could be cured. Every doctor and every expect said no . . . it wasn't possible.   
  
You were dying and my soul shatter.   
  
News travels fast. Soon, my house was full with visitors. So many old faces coming to see you one last time. I try so hard to be strong for you. You try to greet them with your usual energy but you were too tired. The most surprising visitors were ex-team rockets, Jesse and James. While, James and their pokemon were talking to Pikachu. Jesse took me aside and then hug me. I was surprise at first then the dam broke. I cry like a baby again. I don't think I was ever so grateful to Jesse.   
  
I would keep you close every night. I would lay you gently on my bed. Sometimes, I would stay awake to make sure you wouldn't die during the night. I release my pokemon from the pokeballs to let them say their good-bye. Their last good-byes. They look so sad. Pikachu would mumbles something to each them and they were talk back in kind. I remain quiet and just listen to them. Most of all, I cried.   
  
The last night that the fireflies would be in season or this plentiful. I took you out and we lie among the willow tree. You were light as a feather. Your bright yellow fur was now pale yellow. Your cheeks no longer glow but now was pink. Your black eyes look around in wonder and you would try to reach for one but you couldn't. I reach out and grab one for you. Your black eyes examine the fire fly in my hand then your eyes look at mine. I almost choke with emotion. You look so happy and your e full of love. I want this moment to last forever.   
  
Your eyes close and your breath goes slower and slower. My breath got caught in my throat. Then you were gone.   
  
I never see you steal ketchup again.  
  
Or flash me your peace sign at the end of battle.  
  
I never feel your furry body against me while I sleep.  
  
I never see your eyes of wonder when we see new things and place.  
  
I never see you catch fireflies again.  
  
Most of all, I will never have my best friend again.  
  
Oddly enough, I didn't cry that night. I just stare at the fireflies. I stay there all night. I didn't move or anything that night. I just cling to my best friend. The next morning, my mom found me and took me inside. I don't remember much after that. Everything was a blur. I remember Misty and Brook trying to talk to me. I don't remember what they said or did. I didn't even go to your funeral because I was so lost. It took my other pokemon to get me out of this blur. They would poke, pour water over me, shock me..Most of all, they love me. They would cuddle up next to me and comfort me.   
  
A week later, I visit your marker. My mom knew of our visits to the tree. I doubt my mother didn't know everything about me. I was in shock. After seeing your grave, it was so final. You were really gone.  
  
For few months, my life was on automatic. I would get up, train, help my mom, and other stuff. But I feel nothing. A part of me was missing. My other pokemon help me a little. I start to travel the league again but my heart was gone. This was going to be my last league..then I am hanging up the pokeballs.   
  
My dream was gone now.   
  
Before I came here, I got lost again. At least, Misty wasn't here to hit in my head with a mallet. I try to use the map that Brock gives me. The map was as helpful as a rock. I decide to take a rest and look around at the forest I was traveling. It was so quiet without you. I never like silence because I was always surrounds by noise. But now, my life is silent.   
  
"Pi."  
  
I thought I was dreaming or imaging things. I saw to look around where I was. Nothing. I thought your death drove me deeper into madness.   
  
"Pi."  
  
Then I heard it again. It was close. I don't know why I start to look for the pichu. I just did but when I found it . . . It made me pale. It didn't look like a pichu. It didn't look much of anything. Gently, I picked it and ran. I held its very small body against my chest. I didn't know if it was still alive but I knew I couldn't leave it here. I ran to the nearest pokemon center. I didn't really know how I made it but I did.   
  
I hand the injury pichu to Nurse Joy. I saw her rush to the back with it. My heart and head were pounding. My legs were stiff and sore. I simply collapse onto one of the sofa and wait. I close my eyes to catch my breath. I wonder if this was a sign for me to give up now. Another pokemon die because of me. My chest tightens on that thought. It was because I didn't pay attention or I didn't listen close enough. It was my fault.   
  
"Ash?"   
  
I open my eyes and look at Nurse Joy. Here I am . . . hit me with your bad news. Tell me I failed. Tell me I let the pichu die.   
  
But you didn't. Nurse Joy smile happily and said the pichu was going to be alright and it was going to be released to me in a few hours. I was happy that the pichu was alright but I am not the owner. I was going to tell Nurse Joy that but she rush off to attend to another pokemon.   
  
In few hours, a pichu was in my hands. The pichu look me very curious as we walk away from the pokemon center. Once, I come to wooded area and let the pichu go.   
  
"Ok, you are free now. Don't mess with anymore lotads." I said as I place the pichu down by a tree and walk away. I thought I was free of a pichu. I guess not because every few yards, I would see a yellow spot in the corner of my eye. When I turn around to see if it was the pichu. It was gone. Maybe, a few hours at Brock's would get rid of it or it would found something else to do.   
  
It was almost just like old times talking to Brock. We walk along the streets talking about leagues, pokemon, our lives, and such.   
  
"You know, a pichu has been following us, Ash." Brock said.   
  
"I know. I found it by the side of road injury. Once the pichu was heal, I let it go. But it seems not to want me to go." I said.   
  
"You know, Ash....Pikachu would have shock you." Brock said in a matter a fact tone.   
  
"What?" I said.   
  
"Pikachu wouldn't want you be this depress. She didn't blame you for what happens. She loves you more than anything. She would want you to move on. She would want you to make your dreams with or without her." Brock said.   
  
I knew he was right but something was holding me back. My guilty. My guilty for your death. My guilty of still being here. My guilty because I can move on and you are gone. Guilty that you wouldn't be here to cheer me on.   
  
Guilt.  
  
Guilt.   
  
That what leads me here now. My guilt and I miss my best friend. Part of me doesn't want to move on because you will not be here with me. Another part of me wants to see what other side of that mountain.   
  
You would have shock me by now. You would look at me and tell me off.   
  
I guess, I am at a crossroad.   
  
"Pi?"   
  
I turn to the pichu that has been follow me since the pokemon center.   
  
What do you think, Pikachu?   
  
I took a deep breath. I kneel down and open my arms. The pichu ran into my arms. I turn around to look at the marker. I will always remember you and a large of my heart will be gone. But I must move on. I want see the other side of that moutain or across that river.   
  
"Pichu, this is Pikachu. She was my very first pokemon and my best friend. I want you to get to know each." I said as the pichu look down at the grave and smell it. The pichu look me.   
  
I guess, this is a good-bye until next fall. Maybe I win this league by then or start another one. Well, let see.   
  
I turn away from the marker and walk away. Something told me to look back and I turn my head to see you flashing me a peace sign. I couldn't help but to flash you one as well. Then you disappear into the sunlight.   
  
Goodbye Pikachu....until next year.   
  
The End. 


End file.
